Words Unspoken
by falbreezy
Summary: I liked looking at the places around me; the way the sun hit the greens leaves of the trees in spring, the brown color of tree bark after it rained. It gave me sense of home. It made me remember the things that I once held so close to my heart. KyoyaXOC (poignant, slow-paced, and oddly romantic, this story will make you think about the world in a different light)(Rating may change)


The sky wasn't blue that day. It was instead a rather gloomy shade of grey. I looked up, smirking, and thought about how fitting the world seemed to be at that moment. I liked looking at the places around me; the way the sun hit the green leaves of the trees in spring, the brown color of tree bark after it rained. It gave me a sense of home. It made me remember the things that I once held so close to my heart.

You see, life wasn't exactly my best friend. It had these ways of making me feel on top of the world, before taking out a baseball bat and beating me down. It was like I couldn't be happy for more than a few seconds at a time. When I was fourteen, for example, I had a huge crush on this one boy. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and every detail about him was utterly compelling. I wouldn't say that I liked him for his looks, though they did play a role in my fascination, but rather that I found his intelligence attractive. He was the only kid in class smarter than me. No one had ever outranked me in any classes, so the fact that he scored higher was kinda refreshing.

Anyways, one day I came into class and there was a love letter sitting on my desk. It was from him. I was ecstatic, and rushed to open it. I hoped it would say something along the lines of "My dearest Chieko, your great wisdom and beauty has caused me to fall in love with you." But no, as I seem to be cursed with bad luck, it said nothing along those lines. In fact, it wasn't even addressed to me. He'd accidentally put it on my desk. It was made out to that stupid American transfer student who was constantly looking at herself in her phone screen and reapplying lip gloss. I didn't blame him for thinking she was hot. I mean, she had huge boobs and straight blonde hair. She was just dumb as a rock. Why would he ever like someone that stupid?

That's when it hit me- guys didn't want girls for their brains. All they wanted was short skirts and perfectly styled hair. It didn't matter that you were failing all of your school work, as long as you looked like you belonged on the cover of sports illustrated. I couldn't go through life as the nerd girl, expecting my ability to solve long equations to hide the fact that I wore thick glasses and had a little extra body fluff. If I wanted boys to like me, I had to become a better version of me.

That's how I became who I am today, and that's how I got to that day. That day when the sky had lost it's blue. Now to explain to you why I was so sad on that particular day- I was starting school at some fancy academy place. An institution swarming with rich kids and people who never had to do anything for themselves. Honest to god, I would rather have jumped into a pool of ravenous sharks than to have walked through those large school gates, but I had no choice. My billionaire grandfather had laid down on his death bed and said "Chieko, I know you've enjoyed living on your own this whole time, and acting like some sort of commoner, but as my dying wish I only want one thing of you. I just want you to act like a member of the Katsuhida family for once. I'm not asking you to wear fancy gowns and go to balls, just to carry on the family legacy at Ouran Academy. Four generations of our family have walked through those halls, and I want you to be part of the mark we have left at that school. I have already enrolled you and paid for your whole run, and I left several million yen in your bank account in case of emergency... blah blah blah"

In the end, I felt it only respectable listen to his final wish. After all, Ouran academy would look great on my college resume, even if it was full of snobs and slackers. I had to make the most of it. I may have had bad luck, or at least thought I had bad luck, but I was given the life that I led for a reason. And that reason was most likely (and most logically) to live it.

 ***Later that Day***

"Class, I would like you to introduce you to your newest student. Her name is Chieko Katsuhida, and she will be joining us for the rest of the year." The teacher looked at me nervously, as if she was intimidated by my presence. All the teachers seemed to look at me this way, ever since the problem I'd had with the school guidance counselor that morning. "Ms. Katsuhida, take a seat wherever you'd like."

Lazily, I headed towards an empty seat in the back corner near the window and tossed my bag to the side, before sitting down in the oddly nice wooden chair. I sighed, closing my eyes and hoping that the bell would ring soon so that I could go home. I managed to sit through most of the class in peace, until some idiot behind me decided to butt in and ruin my daydreaming.

"Mr. Ootori, do you have the answer to the equation on the board?" The teacher asked, looking towards the kid sitting beside me. He was very attractive, with mysterious dark eyes and hair, but I wouldn't consider him my type. He was probably stuck up and stupid like everyone else at that school.

"Yes I do." He responded without looking up from his notes. "But I'm sure Ms. Katsuhida would like a chance to answer a question. She must be very eager to learn, being a new student and all." That's when he looked up and stared at me almost mockingly; a small smirk dancing across his features. _God Damnit_ , I thought, _he must've noticed that I wasn't paying attention. Whatever, I'll be able to solve whatever freaking problem is up there. After all, I am at the top of my class._

I laughed when I saw the equation they wanted me to solve. It was just like any of the other equations I used to solve to help practice for math competitions- basic calculus. "The answer is 21." I said casually, as if I studied calculus all the time. The teacher's jaw dropped. All of a sudden I heard people whispering to each other around the room.

"So she's both hot and smart. I wouldn't mind dating her." Said one boy to another.

"What's her family business?" One girl questioned her friend. "She doesn't look familiar at all"

 _Oh yeah_. I'd forgotten about how odd I probably seemed to all the other students. You see, they were born and bred together, shown off by their parents as though they were some sort of ornate trophies. Everyone knew everyone (or at least the people that mattered, that is). I did happen to be born into very successful lineage, but I wasn't raised like the other blue bloods at this school. In fact, I'd been ostracized, but that's a story for another time.

That morning when I'd walked into finish registration, the guidance counselor had given me some funny looks, inquiring as to why I refused to give a proof of residence. I just stuck my nose up at her and insisted that it was none of her, when in all actuality I just didn't feel like having to explain why I was living out of a single bedroom apartment.

I probably could've been a little bit nicer to her, but to be completely honest I wasn't in the mood to be nice. All I wanted was for the day to be over. I just wanted to return to my peaceful little "commoner house" and make myself some onigiri before watching reruns until I pass out. That was the life.

 **DINGDONGDINGYDONGYDINGADINGFRINGFRONG**

( **Note** : Sorry, I got carried away with the bell sound)

The bell signaled the end of the school day. I quickly gathered up my belongings, before heading out of the classroom. I ignored the stares everybody was giving me as I trudged my way down the hall, not paying attention to anyone around me. I think that after years of being treated like the invisible girl by everyone I'd ever tried to make friends with, I was sort of socially and emotionally scarred, and once everybody started trying to be my friends for once, the tables turned and I began tuning them out.

I was almost to the end of the hall, I could see the light of the outside world! Only a few more yards and I'd be there...

Too bad I never did make it to the light, because I ended up running into some idiot before I made it to the doors. The contents of my bag flew everywhere, and my papers fell out of all of my binders. I scrambled to pick up my items, shoving them in the bag haphazardly and hoping that whoever I ran into would keep walking without helping me. I didn't need help, and I definitely didn't want it from some snobby rich kid.

"Do you need my assistance in picking up your belongings? It is partially my fault that you dropped your bag; I should've watched where I was going." A smooth, familiar voice questioned me. It was the voice of the glasses kid from calculus. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave? Most students are excited to attend on their first day." He added.

"Well, I'm not most students." I looked up at him as I stuffed the remainder of my books into my school bag. He really was attractive, and he seemed to be slightly different than everyone else. He seemed, I don't know, cooler. Less like a snob.

"Do you not find the academy to provide a satisfactory atmosphere?" He smirked. "Or do you just find joy in ignoring everyone around you?"

"Everyone here is a snobby rich kid, definitely not the type of people I would enjoy associating with." I began to stand up. He offered me his hand, but I ignored it. I didn't need his help to stand up, I had two feet of my own.

"Aren't you the snob? You're the one who decides to make a whole deal of flaunting yourself about, an obvious sign that you crave attention. But when people try to socialize with you, you turn them down. It's as though you don't think they're worthy of you." He looked at me as though I was just a specimen in an experiment, examining my every move, but he acted so cooly while doing so. The way he was able to read my actions without even knowing me was infuriating. It pissed me off.

"Look, Ootori." I looked him right in the eyes, as if challenging him. "I don't need your crap. You're just another rich kid who can't do anything for himself, so leave me alone." I turned away from him and ran, in the opposite direction of the school's exit. At the moment I wasn't quite thinking about the fact that I should've been running the other way down the hall. In fact, I wasn't really thinking at all. I was just angry. His words kept running through my head, _aren't you the snob._ Yes! He was fucking right, maybe I was a snob. Maybe I did do things for attention, and then turned down the attention I craved so much. I was a walking contradiction. I said that I didn't want to associate myself with a bunch of snobs, but by doing so I was being a snob myself.

I just needed to find somewhere where I could be alone, where I could sit by myself and think- **without** scrutinizing attractive men wearing glasses. I turned down another hall and found myself standing in front of an abandoned music room, _perfect. There's no way anyone is in here, I can finally be alone._

When I turned the handle to that big white door, I didn't realize that I was performing the action that would decide my entire future. By opening the door to that music room, I was sealing my fate, and I'm still not sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Welcome."

 **Ok guys, this is a test chapter. I hope that I get positive feedback, I'm excited for this 's some info:**

 **Age: 16**

 **Eyes:Dark Brown (but she wears colored contacts to make them blue)**

 **Hair: Black, curly and long. Curly like candlestick also has side bangs**

 **Body Type: Curvy. Relatively big bust, but not huge. When she was younger she was chubby, but she started going to the gym after the whole "love letter scene"**

 **Clothes: Altered uniform.** _ **IMPORTANT:**_ **She wears a brown leather cord around her neck at ALL times. It's important to the plotline**


End file.
